Wes Out
Story John, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy one Thursday night, sitting at a table. John: Yes! Veteran’s day weekend! Three days off! Kevin: What should we do? We can go on road trip, there’s an alien tech market a few towns over. Gwen: I was hoping for doing something that didn’t involve aliens. John: That’d be funny if that happened. Out of nowhere, the Yenaldooshi lands on the table, growling at them. Gwen: What’s that? John: Yenaldooshi. Alien werewolf. Kevin: Whatever. (Touching the ground and absorbing concrete) It’s going down. Kevin charges to punch it, but Yenaldooshi jumps and dodges, landing on the ground. Its snout splits, and it fires a purple sonic howl. Kevin dodges, and the attack hits Kevin’s car. Kevin: Are you kidding me? Urahh! Kevin charges Yenaldooshi, and it swats him away, running towards John. Gwen throws magic disks at it, but it takes the attacks, looking at John, barking at him. Gwen: John! Anytime now. (John reaches for the Omnitrix, when he notices a bandage wrapped around Yenaldooshi’s hip, where it was shot in their last battle. John: Hold on, guys! (John approaches Yenaldooshi, who was barking and growling at John.) It’s trying to talk to us. Kevin, do you have a way to translate what it’s saying? Kevin: Yeah. (sounding angry) I’ve got something. (Walks over to his car, pulling out a disk-like device.) It’s a Universal Translator. Put this on its stomach, (tossing it to John) and we’ll understand it. John: Alright. (facing Yenaldooshi) Now, I’m going to put this on you. Just hold still. (Yenaldooshi stands still, as John puts it on it’s chest.) Yenaldooshi: Now, I need your help. John: It works. What do you need, Yenaldooshi? Yenaldooshi: I’ve been going by Yenal recently. At least, that what she calls me. John: Who? Yenal: Kai. She found me after I was shot, and she nursed me back to help. Now, she’s missing. Something took her. John: Taken? Why? Yenal: Don’t know. But Wes went after them. I tracked them down, but the city was rainy, and I lost the scent. I didn’t know who else to go to. John: Well it’s a good thing you came. Kevin, get your ship ready. We don’t know how far we’re going. Kevin: Does anyone else find it amusing that Kai managed to tame a wolf? (Everyone stares at him.) Didn’t think so. End Scene Kevin’s ship lands right outside the city of Santa Mira. It was pouring rain, the clouds extending three miles in every direction. John: Are you sure this was it? I’ve used your form, and I know that you see in black and white. Yenal: I’m sure. This is the extremely rainy place. Gwen: You’re going to have to stay here, Yenal. Until we know more, we can’t risk being identified by having you with us. Yenal: (makes a whimpering noise) I understand. Hurry back. John, Gwen and Kevin start walking around town, Gwen wielding a magic energy umbrella, holding it with a handle. Kevin: And you were worried about Yenal giving us away. Gwen: Ugg. Now, where do we go first? John: I recommend the sheriff’s office. (pointing at the station) They walk into the station, where the lights were off, and two guys dressed like cowboys were sitting, one in a chair and the other leaning against the desk. Sheriff 1: Can I help you kids? Gwen: Hi. We were wondering if you’ve seen a native american girl around. She was with us, but we got separated. Sheriff 2: Why are you kids here? John: We have a three day weekend, so we came for our vacation, hearing how nice it was. Sheriff 2: It’s the rainy season. Kevin: How come you guys haven’t answered our question? Lightning flashes, and the sheriffs’s appearances change, having yellow bodies, tentacles hanging from their mouths, and their pink brains visible. Kevin: Aliens! The aliens, still looking like humans, both spit a slime ball, hitting Gwen and Kevin, pinning them to the wall behind them. Gwen: Eww! Gross! (John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! The aliens charge, and Shocksquatch fires a bolt of lightning from its mouth. One of the aliens dodges, and the second one is hit. The first one spits multiple slime balls at Shocksquatch, starting to build up and trap him. Shocksquatch charges electricity through his body, breaking out of the slime. The alien charges at Shocksquatch, and Shocksquatch charges his arm with electricity, and punches it, sending it flying through the wall. The second alien gets up and goes out the hole, the first one following. Shocksquatch uses his electricity to free Gwen and Kevin, then reverts. John: What was that about? Kevin: Those were I.D. masks. Allows anyone to look like anything. Gwen: Well we know that the city is probably overrun by those aliens, and they probably have Kai here. John: But why do they need Kai? It doesn’t make sense. Kevin: Let’s see if we can catch one of those things. Get some info. Gwen: (sarcastically) Right, because you’re such a good interrogator. (They leave the station) They walk around the town, and it is abandoned. They pass a diner, where they hear muffled screams from the back of a truck. They open it, and they find one of those aliens tied up and gagged. John: That was easier than usual. Gwen: (uses magic energy to remove gag) What are you, and what’s your plan? Alien: We are the DNAliens. I was tied up by Wes Green. John: So Wes is here. Maybe that was the plan. Kevin: How do you mean? John: Wes is a retired Plumber. What if he was investigating these guys? They kidnapped Kai to lure him out. (Turning to the alien) Where’s the girl? DNAlien: The hatchery. On the edge of town. John: Thanks. (Closes truck door) End Scene John, Gwen, Kevin and Yenal approach the hatchery, seeing the slimy green water. John: Not again. Kevin: It looks like that’s the source of the rain. (Pointing to the distance, at a giant tower) Yenal: How do we get inside? John: We swim. (Inhales and holds breath, and jumps into the water.) Gwen: (sarcastically) Great. (Jumps in.) Kevin: Am I the only one who objects to this? (Yenal jumps in) Guess so. (Jumps in.) They swim through the water, and John sees an alien that looks like the head of the DNAliens, the brain, the eye and the tentacles that act as legs. The four surface, inside and in a boardwalk like area. DNAliens were standing on the boardwalk, staring at them. John activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. Ripjaws: Ripjaws! The DNAliens start spitting their slime balls, the four dodging and getting out of the water. Ripjaws punches a DNAlien, when another one comes at him. Ripjaws bites it, and throws it at another alien. He then dives into the water, then comes up through the boardwalk, uppercutting a DNAlien. Kevin makes it to the wall, absorbing the concrete, and starts punching his way through the DNAliens. They spit slime at him, and Kevin dodges. Kevin: Not going to catch me twice. Gwen raises a magic shield, protecting her and Yenal from spit slime balls. Yenal jumps above the shield, splits his snout, and fires a sonic howl at the DNAliens, taking them out. Yenal lands, swatting aliens away as they come. Yenal then picks up a scent, and charges a DNAlien, pinning it to the ground. The DNAliens were retreating, when Ripjaws comes over to Yenal. Ripjaws: Yenal, what’s wrong? Yenal: This one. (Indicating the DNAlien he was holding down.) It’s Kai. Gwen: (Having arrived with Kevin) That’s Kai? But, that makes no sense. (Ripjaws reverts.) John: Maybe, but those creatures in the water, what if they attach to people? What if all of these are humans? (The Omnitrix starts beeping.) Now what? Omnitrix: (In John’s voice) Genetic code splicing error. Attempt to repair? John: You can fix this? In that case, do it. (Raises his hand, putting it on Kai’s head. A green flash occurs, surrounding them. When the light fades, Kai was back to normal, with the alien head walking off, going into the water.) Kai! You alright? Kai: (disoriented) Uh, yeah. (Looks up and sees Yenal) Yenal? You’re here? Yenal: Of course. Kai: You talk now. Cool. (gasps) Grandpa! Is he alright? Gwen: Is Wes here? Kai: Yes. We have to rescue him. John: We’re on it. End Scene They enter a room where Wes was chained to a pillar. Kai: Grandpa! Wes: Kai! I’m glad you’re alright. And Yenal, good job tracking us here. (Kevin absorbs metal, and breaks the chains) Thank you, Kevin. Gwen, good to see you. John, you have to stop them. John: What do I need to do? Wes: The DNAliens are shipping off those creatures, Xenocytes, in trucks, to spread them across the country. The Xenocytes will merge with and take control of humans. You have to stop the trucks from going out. John: On it. (John runs out of the room, Gwen and Kevin following.) Wes: Kai, Yenal, go help them. Kai: Grandpa. Wes: I’m not done here yet. Go. (Kai nods, and she and Yenal run off.) Outside, the DNAliens were loading the trucks with Xenocytes. John’s group arrive outside, John activating the Omnitrix. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his hands and mouth, destroying trucks with ease. Yenal unleashes his sonic howls, knocking out DNAliens and damaging trucks. Gwen: 'Tara Tremmo Eradico! '(One of the trucks breaks apart, and the parts slam down onto the DNAliens, as well as the other trucks.) Kai: (talking to Kevin) What do we do? Kevin: (Pointing to Shocksquatch destroying a truck with lightning) Let John handle this one. A few minutes later, all the trucks were destroyed. Then, a yell is heard, from the second floor, where Wes was. Kai: Grandpa! (Shocksquatch jumps, and slams into the wall, breaking it down. Gwen creates magic energy stairs, the rest of them running up the stairs.) Inside, Shocksquatch spots a large, white humanoid alien chasing Wes, trying to strike him with his fist. It has black feet and hands, and four purple eyes on its face, and four of them on its chest. It was about a foot taller than Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Wes! Lead him to me! Shocksquatch charges in their direction, building up electricity in his fist. Shocksquatch catches up with that alien, and swings his fist. The alien dodges, and punches John, sending him flying. He crashes into the wall, cracking it. Shocksquatch falls unconscious and reverts. Gwen and the others make it up, and see John down. Gwen: John! (The four run over to him, and the alien catches Wes in his hand.) Alien: You fool. Did you really think that you could stop the Highbreed? Wes: I expected to make an impact, and now I’m going to claim a victory. (Pulls out a blaster with a focusing lens on it.) HIghbreed: Null Void Projector? That is useless to you now. Wes: Maybe. (tears off focusing lens) But without the lens, it has the properties of a hand grenade. This base will be obliterated. Kai: Grandpa! What are you doing? Wes: I’m sorry Kai. I’ve failed. Gwen! Raise a shield! The Projector explodes, and Gwen raises her magic shield. Kevin grabs Kai’s arms, preventing her from running to Wes. After the explosion, John stirs, waking up. John: What happened? (Looks up, and sees Kai fall to her knees, tears flowing down her face.) Kai. Kai: He’s gone. Grandpa’s gone. End Scene The gang bring Kai and Yenal back to the Navajo Indian reserve, where Kai runs off without a word. John: (to Yenal) Where’s she going? Yenal: To a cliff overlooking the canyon. She goes there when she wants to be alone. I will go and comfort her. John: (holding his arm out) Allow me. I need to borrow this. (Taking the Universal Translator off of Yenal. Yenal barks at John as he runs off.) Kai was sitting on the cliff, tears still flowing. It was a cloudy night, barely anything visible. Kai feels something rubbing against her back, and she turns, seeing Yenal, the Universal Translator on his chest. Kai: (voice cracking) Hey Yenal. (Holds back tears, then bursts out crying. Yenal sits down, and Kai hugs Yenal, burying her face in his stomach.) Oh, Yenal! Why’d he have to die? There were so many things that I never told him. Things that I needed to tell him. He died to save me, because I was weak, because I let them capture me. I can’t, I won’t believe he’s dead! I just can’t. Kai stops crying, and Yenal realizes that she had fallen asleep. Yenal lays back, making it so Kai’s head was still resting on his stomach. Kai wakes up the next morning, noticing that her head wasn’t on Yenal. She sits up, and sees that it was John, who was snoring, the translator still on his chest. Kai: It was John? He can use Yenal’s form? He, he. (She stops, instead smiling at John. She then turns and sits facing the cliff, allowing John to sleep.) Later that day, John, Gwen and Kevin are getting ready to go. Yenal has the Translator back. Yenal: Thank you guys. I don’t know how to repay you. Kevin: You don’t have to. That’s what friends do. Keep the translator as a gift. I’m sure that you’ll need it. Yenal: Thank you. And thanks again, John. Are you guys sure you don’t want to stay one more day? I’ve heard you still have a day off. John: We need to get back. I have a feeling that those creatures won’t stop because of this. We need to be ready for when they strike again. I hope that when the time comes, you’ll be able to help. Yenal: Of course. Gwen: Take care Kai, Yenal. (John, Gwen and Kevin start walking onboard the ship.) Kai: John, wait! John turns, and Kai runs up to him. She kisses him on the cheek, then runs back to Yenal’s side. John blushes, but Kai doesn’t say anything, just smiles. John smiles back, and walks onto the ship. The ship then takes off. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Yenaldooshi *Kai Green *Wes Green (Death) Villains *DNAliens *Highbreed Aliens *Shocksquatch (x2) *Ripjaws *Wolf Bane Spells *Tara Tremmo Eradico Trivia *Yenal is now on the hero side. *Wes dies. *John intentionally uses an alien twice in one episode for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc